Stormwater is pure rainwater plus any particulate debris and dissolved materials that the rainwater may entrain as it traverses a surface. In urban areas, rain that falls on the roofs of buildings, collects on paved areas like driveways, roads, runways and sidewalks is typically diverted through a system of pipes, catch basins, etc. that is separate from the sewerage system. Unlike sewage, stormwater historically has not been treated, but flowed directly from streets and gutters into natural bodies of water, e.g., rivers, lakes and the ocean.
Stormwater can therefore be a form of diffuse or non-point source pollution. It can entrain pollutants, such as garbage, sediment, organic matter, heavy metals, and organic toxins, and transport them into receiving natural bodies of water. As a consequence, natural bodies of water that receive stormwater may also receive the pollutants.
The amount of stormwater pollution entering into such receiving bodies of water is related to the degree of urbanization in the surrounding area and the nature of the surrounding activities. Urbanization results in the covering of land with structures of various permeabilities, such as roadways, parking lots, and rooftops, which both generate large volumes of stormwater and accumulate pollutants. Since some of these surfaces do not allow rainfall to infiltrate, they allow the accumulated pollutants to be carried into stormwater drainage systems.
In an effort to address the environmental problems posed by polluted stormwater, systems which may include traps and filters for stormwater have been developed. For example, a filter apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,639 features a siphon-inducing mechanism. The filter apparatus of the '639 patent utilizes a sealed upper housing that includes a check valve for air evacuation within the housing. An induced siphon effect pulls stormwater through the filter until air is pulled through an air inlet along the lower perimeter of the housing, disrupting the siphon.
It has been recognized that elevated levels of pollutants can be carried by stormwater during an initial, site construction phase. Such elevated levels of pollutants can block filters thereby preventing stormwater filtering. As a result, regulations may allow for bypassing of stormwater filters during the site construction phase.